This invention relates to apparatus for amusement comprising a structure capable of rotating about an axis and means to receive at least one user associated with the said structure in its rotary motion about an axis. Apparatus for amusement of the type described above, also referred to as a roundabout, which comprise a generally circular platform which rotates about a vertical axis, is known. The platform comprises a plurality of seating positions of a great variety of shape and size such as, among others, animals or vehicles, depending upon the theme on which the roundabout is based.
Although satisfying the requirement of providing an apparatus suitable for the amusement of users, known items of apparatus have some disadvantages, above all the fact that users have little possibility of interacting with the functioning of the apparatus. In addition to this the mobility of the seating positions with respect to the roundabout is rather restricted.
There has arisen from the above a feeling that there is a need to provide apparatus for amusement which allows users to interact with the functioning of the apparatus. A further requirement is that of providing apparatus for amusement which makes it possible to allow further and more emphatic movements by the user in relation to the structure thus permitting more marked interaction between the user and the functioning of the apparatus.
The problem underlying this invention is therefore that of providing apparatus for amusement which has structural and functional characteristics which will satisfy the above-mentioned need and at the same time overcome the disadvantages mentioned with reference to the known art. This problem has been resolved through apparatus for amusement of the type indicated above and constructed in accordance with claim 1.